Le journal d'un loup aimant le rouge
by BrumeBlanche
Summary: Univers de Bleach dans le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge (Version sombre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.). Gin est le loup, Toshiro le chaperon Rouge et Matsumoto la grand mère. Toshiro prend le même chemin tout les jours pour apporter de la nourriture à sa mère-grand. Il y fera la connaissance de Gin et il finira par connaître l'enfer.


Une ancienne histoire que j'avais écrit pour un concours. Elle est assez spéciale et assez sombre. **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

* * *

 _"Et bien, et bien par où commencer ? Par le commencement ou par la fin ? Oh, et si je vous racontais une petite histoire ? Un conte amusant. Oui, fessons ça. Je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal. L'histoire d'un petit bonhomme et du grand méchant loup~ "_

 **Jour 1 :** Une journée tout aussi ennuyante que les précédentes, la seule différence fut peut-être la vue de ce petit être. Je me trouvais percher sur ce toit de paille quand mon regard se fit harper par ce visage. Je l'avais regardé sans un mot. Son expression sérieuse, ses sourcils si froncer étaient en parfait contraste avec son apparence enfantine. Je me serais rallongé et serais retourner à la contemplation de ce ciel monotone si je n'avais pas vu ce sourire quand il crut être seul au monde. Un si bel enfant.

 **Jour 2 :** Je me sentais pris d'une joie, d'une certaine envie malsaine en le voyant revenir avec ce panier d'osier. Certes, la dernière fois, je l'avais laissé poursuivre son chemin sans un mot mais aujourd'hui serait différent. Ce fut sur cette pensée que j'étais descendu et m'étais avancé à son encontre. Pour seule réaction, il me foudroya du regard et m'ignora. Exquis que cette lueur dans ces orbes turquoise.

 **Jour 3 :** Ne dit-on pas, jamais deux sans trois ? Une même rencontre, ce même regard de glace sur mon visage. J'avais tenté de commencer une conversation, mais celle-ci fut sans réponse. Peut-être était-ce lorsque j'avais commenté sa taille qu'il se retourna pour me faire face. Un premier face à face, la première fois qu'il me toisait avec un autre sentiment que l'indifférence. Il avait donc cette âme d'enfant. Le gamin s'en était aussitôt allé après avoir soupiré. Susceptible, amusant.

 **Jour 4 :** Cette fois j'entendrais sa voix. Un but en cette matinée fraichement commencer. J'ignorais le chant du coq en m'avançant dans ses allées boueuses jusqu'à l'apercevoir. Il marchait lentement tout en passant à mes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la hâler encore une fois. Il avait continué, j'avais fait une remarque sur sa faiblesse, cette taille d'enfant. Il m'avait donc comme prévu regarder. J'avais poursuivi en le saluant de ma main blafarde. J'eus entendu sa voix. Une phrase claire, nette et précise à son image. "..Avant de questionner une personne sur son origine, son nom, on se présente, et même ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais." J'avais entendu sa voix. Celle remplie d'assurance, celle bien trop grave.

 **Jour 5 :** Ce gamin, je le nommerais donc Rouge puisqu'il ne veut pas me donner son nom. Je pourrais aussi l'appeler Neige, mais non. Rouge, c'est mieux. Plus beau, plus.. En accord avec mes pensées. Ce fut par la même route que Rouge arriva. Toujours le même visage, la même démarche et le même panier. Je l'avais salué, il m'avait ignoré. Rouge était toujours fidèle à lui-même, même si un jour, je l'aurais.

 **Jour 6 :** Je connaissais maintenant plusieurs choses sur mon petit Rouge. Je voulais dès lors savoir vers où il se dirigeait chaque matin que Dieu fut. Si un Dieu existait, ce que je doutais. Alors que les paysans travaillaient à leurs champs, alors que la trompette de ce messager résonnait au même titre que ces galops, je le voyais. Je sautillais à son encontre lui fessant ce signe de la main. Il tiqua, je perçus un soulèvement de sourcil et un écart. Je l'avais rattrapé, je l'avais touché. Ma menotte autour de son poignet si fin. Une douceur et une blancheur. Je connaissais maintenant le gout de sa peau, la chaleur pour ne pas dire froideur.

 **Jour 7 :** Ce jour-là, il pleuvait si je me souviens bien. Je doutais de voir son apparition quotidienne pourtant, j'étais sorti avec une sorte d'espoir. Pas que je voulais le voir, non. Pas que je voulais lui parler, non. Tout ce que je voulais était passer l'ennui. Je l'avais donc vu sous cette pluie battante, marchant la tête baissée, ses mèches blanches coller à son visage. Je l'avais salué. Je l'avais retenu, j'avais senti son regard et entendu ce cri. Et de plus, j'avais pu connaître le fond de sa pensée. "..Vous êtes tel le serpent froid de chair et de sang avançant silencieusement, tout sourire aux lèvres près à engloutir votre proie. Je ne me laisserais pas berner par votre attitude." Entendre ses mots m'avais fait frémir. Ce petit être semblait... Rouge était vraiment plein de vivacités. Mais plus que le serpent, je préférais être comparé au loup. Seul et solitaire.

 **Jour 8 :** Rouge était un jouet très intéressant. J'aurais pu passer mon temps à l'observer afin de l'attraper dans mes filets. J'en oubliais presque mes propres activités professionnelles. Enfin, activités étaient un grand mot. Cela aidait d'avoir un bon statut, d'avoir de l'argent même si la notoriété était importante. Bon, cette dernière n'était pas superbe, mais on ne m'ignorait pas. Peintre de la cours, bouffon du roi si on puis dire. Rouge ! Voilà que rouge me passait sous le nez pendant que j'étais en pleine réflexion. Ce gamin me plaisait vraiment. Je le suivais donc un bon moment avant de le voir se retourner et me faire face. Encore une fois, il fut brusque dans ses paroles. Il allait rapidement à la conclusion et comme d'habitude, je me jouais de lui en ironisant. En tous les cas, je finis par avoir la réponse à ma question. Rouge se rendait donc tous les jours chez sa grand-mère malade lui porté de quoi se sustenter. Un petit pot de beurre, un pain et... Du vin. N'était-ce pas cela ?

 **Jour 9 :** Je me plaisais à le voir passer tous les jours. Je me plaisais à aller à sa rencontre jusqu'à entendre cette voix si contrôler pousser un cri. Mon nom, celui que je lui avais donné malgré le fait que j'ignorais le sien. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Tss, Rouge, rouge. Rouge pouvait être buté. Temps splendide mais annonce pluvieuse. Il m'avait annoncé l'air de rien que bientôt il arrêterait tout, que sa grand-mère arrivait à guérison. Rouge devait donc retourner à son habitat et aider ses parents dans le champ.

 **Jour 10 :** L'annonce de la veille m'avait plus choquer que je ne l'aurais cru. J'aurais aimé poursuivre notre petit jeu de "Je te poses une question, je t'ignore", mais si cela continuait et si cela devait se terminer, je ne souhaitais nullement que ça finisse sur un cas... Blanc. Non, je voulais que tout finisse rouge, comme son surnom. Je voulais parvenir à mes fins. Aussi, l'avais-je rejoint. J'étais parvenu à poursuivre la conversation assez longtemps pour avoir une réponse. L'endroit où vivait la grand-mère. Tout commençait donc à partir de là, tout se finirait dans quatre jours à compter de maintenant. Trois jours a compté de demain, le sablier pouvait maintenant être lancé.

 **Jour 11 :** Ce matin-là, il fessait encore nuit. Ce matin-là, les coqs n'avaient pas encore chanté. Ce matin-là, était une nuit durant laquelle on pouvait voir la lune descendre dans l'horizon. Je n'étais encore qu'un homme jouant, ce maitre qui contrôlait le jeu. Je m'étais vite hâté afin de faire en sorte que Rouge ne parvienne pas chez sa grand-mère à l'heure. Je m'étais pressée et j'étais parvenu à rendre le chemin inutilisable. Oui, le lendemain une foule de monde s'était regroupé. On raconterait qu'un meurtre aurait été commis, pas celui d'un homme non. Celui d'une bête. Le chemin avait été bouclé par peur que la créature ne revienne aussi ne passait-on plus par ce lieu maintenant interdit. Néanmoins, je n'écoutais guère les règles préférant suivre les miennes. Lentement je m'étais avancé sur la route après avoir saluer Rouge. Je l'avais vu s'éloigner et retourner chez lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'irait pas voir sa tendre grand-mère. Ainsi je me dirigeais vers la maisonnée, toquais-je à la porte avant d'entendre cette voix énergique et mielleuse "Pousse la poignée et la porte s'ouvrira.". Je fis donc cela, apparaissant devant une femme allongée buvant ce qui semblerait être du vin. La demoiselle rousse me fixait étrangement me demandant ce que je vinsse faire dans sa maisonnée, pour de suite m'inviter à la rejoindre. Je l'avais fait. Une journée entière avant que le soir ne vienne. Elle était magnifique, elle semblait joyeuse, elle l'avait été. Si différente de Rouge, si rayonnante. Cette fée aux ailes invisibles qui chantonnait des paroles douces et rieuses finit par trépasser. Sa peau était devenue couleur pivoine, un liquide coulant sur ce lit. Pourquoi ? Car bien qu'elle correspondît parfaitement à mon type de femmes, elle était la cause du départ de Rouge et.. Car elle était la première marche vers ma gloire. La demoiselle m'aurait surement arrêté autrement, elle.. Si rayonnante. Une belle journée, une soirée durant laquelle je rejoignais l'endroit de notre rencontre. Ignorant les taches cramoisies sur ma belle robe de soie, observant cette lumière étincelante qu'était la lune. Lune blanche qui correspondait à Rouge. Oui rouge, rouge. Petite distraction qu'il avait été finirait par devenir poussières.

 **Jour 12 :** Lieu du rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, Rouge se stoppa avant de me fixer. Il me détaillait avec méfiance avant de se retourner. Je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi de sa visite surtout au vu de son changement d'itinéraire, enfin.. Je n'en disais rien. Rouge, empruntait un autre chemin cela m'arrangeait. Oh, rouge si tu savais. Rouge, dis.. Qui arrivera le premier ? Question chantonnée pendant que je prenais le chemin condamné. Pas de peur, pas de crainte après tout n'étais-je pas le loup ? Seul et solitaire, ma lune serait à moi. Petit jouet qu'était Rouge. Ainsi parvenais-je à cette maisonnée avant d'y entrer et de m'appuyer contre le mur. Rouge m'était du temps à arriver, il n'arrivait dans la demeure qu'une fois le ciel tâché de pourpre et d'oranger. Répétant la phrase de la grand-mère, je l'invitais à entrer. Rapidement, il perçut la femme allongée nue et ensanglantée dans ce lit. Rapidement, il tournait le visage vers ma personne avant de hurler mon nom en lâchant son petit panier d'osier. Il venait de se casser sous le choc, tandis que Rouge s'élançait avec fureur sur ma personne. Ça ne fit qu'élargir mon sourire, tandis que je le bloquais sur le sol. Comparer a la douce fée, il était plus frêle et plus faible. C'était à peine si je le sentais se débattre. Le repas du loup pouvait donc commencer, dire que le seul témoin était la lune, les hurlements déchirant n'étaient que pure merveille !

 **Jour 13 :** Un chiffre contenant la malchance, celui de la poisse. Pourtant je ne le voyais pas ainsi. Certes, j'avais perdu mon jouet, certes, j'avais gagné mon pari. J'avais réussi à avoir mon petit Rouge. Petit bonhomme étendu à mes côtés. Il était nu, il était beau. Sa peau était couverte de sueur, et de contusions. Tiens, sa peau avait tourné vers le bleu par endroit. Le loup se régalait de son repas, ne prêtant aucune intention à cet femme préférant fixé le petit garçon encore vivant. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, ses yeux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient étés, comme si son âme avait été aspirée. Oui, le loup l'avait dévorer après tout. Il l'avait enfin entendu crier son prénom, il l'avait vu frémir sous son corps mais plus que toute autre chose, il connaissait maintenant son nom. Son nom Toshiro Hitsugaya... Mm~ Rouge était mieux, rouge lui correspondait mieux. Cette couleur qui colorait maintenant ses yeux, celle qui teintait son corps et sa chevelure autrefois si blanche. Mm~ Tiens, le petit bonhomme ne bougeait plus. Tiens, ses orbes s'étaient éteintes malgré ses paupières encore entrouvertes.

 **Jour 14 :** Le jeu était fini. Le loup s'était bien amusé avec son petit rouge. J'avais fini par regagner ma propre propriété et j'avais commencé à jeter diverse colories de rouges sur une toile. La toile autrefois si blanche se fonçant alors que le loup se demandait. "Qu'elle serait ma prochaine proie ?" Oh, Rouge. Rouge, tu me manquais déjà. Qui pourrait remplacer ce regard turquoise ? Je venais de perdre ma lune la veille au soir, je l'avais perdu dans la matinée. Un spectacle bien désolant pour un loup en quête. Vers qui chanterait-il maintenant ? Quoi que, le loup trouverait bien, après tout, Rouge n'avait été qu'un jouet maintenant mort. Rouge devenait maintenant Toshiro Hitsugaya, simple nom. Shiro-chan, un surnom qui tomberait bientôt dans l'oubli.

 **Jour 15 :** La toile était terminée. Celle peinte d'un liquide cramoisi, celui qui autrefois animait ce petit être. Je la fixais d'un regard amusé pour de suite la récupéré et l'amener dans cette pièce fermée. Doucement, je m'avançais dans les couloirs afin de franchir la porte menant à la cave. Je descendais lentement les escaliers de pierres, arrivant dans la salle sombre que j'éclairais à l'aide d'une bougie. On pouvait maintenant voir plusieurs toiles rougeâtres dans le coin gauche tandis que sur celui de droite, plusieurs "poupées" pouvaient être aperçues. Une rouquine dans le fond, une brunâtre au premier rang. Belles et somptueuses, comme ma dernière acquisition. Ma petite préférée. Elle avait les cheveux blancs, elle avait les yeux turquoise. En un mot, magnifique. Elle lui ressemblait, il lui ressemblait. Je me sentais attiré par cette beauté et piqué par la curiosité même si, jamais plus il ne se mouverait. Rouge resterait à jamais en ma possession, jamais plus il ne s'envolerait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la preuve de ma victoire ?

 _"Hey, t'sais la première fois que j't'ai vu ce que j'ai pensé Shiro-chan ? Non, t'ne peux pas savoir que suis-je bête. Ma première envie fut t'corrompre. Celle de t'briser de mes mains blafardes et de teindre cette chevelure pure de ton propre sang. Suis-je cruel ? J'me souviens encore de ton air revêche, celui que t'conservais en permanence en passant par cette route, mais plus que ce visage ce fut celui de ton sourire rare, celui que j'n'ai vu qu'une fois qui m'avait marqué. Celui pour lequel j'ai eu envie de t'casser. J'me souviens aussi de tes mots, tout aussi froids. J'ai réussi à te faire fondre, j'te l'avais dit. J'ai réussi à percer ta carapace et faire couler tes larmes. Maintenant, Shiro-chan qu'es-tu ? T'n'es qu'un souvenir, une nuit passée après 13 jours de rencontres quotidiennes. J'me demande pourquoi j'me souviens de toi.. P'tre ce cramoisi qui t'entourait. Une merveille. M'enfin maintenant, j'vois une autre Rouge potentielle. Elle est belle, il est beau. Donc Adieu Shiro~."_


End file.
